The Night He called Her Out
by phantomwriter05
Summary: John and Sarah finally settle a dispute two years in the making. Slight Jameron


**SO I know what you guys are thinking. **

**WTF why doesn't this S.O.B stick to one story. Well my answer is I can't help when the muse slaps me. **

**So this story is based on the Garth Brookes song "The Night I called the Old Man Out" and a Supernatural **

**Video that came with it.**

**I like it on the profile.**

**Can be considered a prequel to Trials to anyone who likes the story.**

**The Night He Called Her Out**

"YOU'RE FULL OF IT!!"

The dining room of the Baum household grew dead silent as the powerful and loud words that John Connor had shouted at his mother sank in to the shocked occupants.

It had been a typical Connor dinner. Shop talk about the bloody wall and names it held. Then came criticism of John and his attempt to hide robot parts. John had ignored his mother and uncle as always.

But what happened to set him off was the mention of Cameron and the bashing that followed by his mother and Derek. As they laid into his cyborg companion John could start to feel his self control slipping as the anger started to build. Maybe it was the way Derek looked at him, or the way his mother seemed to blame her for his misdoings. What ever it was John had enough of being lectured by Sarah.

"_I love you, and you love me."_

"_They don't know love." _

"_Just like she said she loved you!"_

"_We do this a lot, in the future"_

John had both Cameron and Sarah in his head. There words playing on his emotions like a brutal tug of war. Then the rope snapped.

John stared into his mother's eyes with hesitation, knowing full well of what was coming. Through his peripheral vision John saw the other to people sitting at the table.

Derek had a mouthful of spaghetti just sitting in his mouth unchewed. Even though he was a fiercely independent man, even Derek had never challenged Sarah like John had just done.

Cameron sat in her chair with an uncharacteristic look of pure human shock on her face. She stared at john with her brown eyes wide with what looked like fear. This did nothing for his confidence.

Sarah's face slowly turned bright red as John continued to stare her down.

"John Connor, you never talk to me like that ….ever!" When Sarah spoke it was in a low dangerous growl. John winced at her tone and felt fear engulf him, but John wasn't going to give in this time.

"Maybe it's time someone should, especially when you don't know what the hell you're talking about!!" John shouted at Sarah shooting out of his seat. The sound of his chair hitting the floor with a bang some how complimented his words.

"You listen to me boy, you sit back down in that chair or so help me god I will make you." Sarah countered with authority. John Felt his anger rise at the word "Boy".

"No" John stated coldly leaning over the table, his hands slamming on the wood.

"John, just do what…" Derek began to chime in, swallowing the noodles.

"Shut up Derek!" John snapped cutting him off. Derek only sat back in his chair shaking his head as if he knew what was coming.

"I'm so sick of your crap!" John shouted at Sarah who looked very calm despite the deepening red face. "She's a killer John, She doesn't love you John, You aren't ready John, and it's to dangerous John!! What the hell would you know about it!!?" John yelled letting it all go.

"That's enough out of you!! I'm your mother" Sarah once again replied dangerously.

"Oh yeah since when, huh, I have a teacher and I have a Master but if you see my mother let me know" John yelled at her. Now it was Sarah's turn to stand up abruptly knocking over a chair.

"You may hate me, but I will always protect you like or not" John snorted at her comment.

"I've lived without it before and I don't need it now!" John replied coldly leaving the table. Sarah followed on his heals grabbing his arm.

But something happened that neither expected. In a reflex Sarah herself built into her boy john swung hitting her in the jaw. Sarah staggered backwards, suddenly driven by a blinding rage Sarah delivered a vicious upper cut to John sending him to the ground.

There was a stunned silence in the room as both mother and son registered what just happened. Sarah backed away slowly she had just hit John and visa versa. Sarah was in shock and John lay on the ground trying to sort out what happened. Cameron who had been watching the argument silently moved to help her defender up; When Sarah grabbed her slamming her against the wall.

"You stay away from…" Sarah began full of vile but was cut off by a fist connecting with her ear sending Sarah reeling. She turned wildly to see John standing in front of Cameron with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You want to hurt someone… you fight me!" John replied with a familiar dangerous growl. Sarah looked at John with surprise and hurt.

"John …" Though she said his name she didn't see John, her John. Sarah looked toward Cameron who watched John intently not sure what to do. Sarah's blood began to boil seeing that innocent face only made Sarah want to rip it off her metal head.

"FIGHT ME!" John slammed the wall with his hand making everyone in the room jump. Sarah looked into her sons eyes but saw someone else. The thing she saw in John was like a wild animal wanting to challenge the pack leader, and Sarah wasn't going to give in to it. She was about to decline when she spied with great fury a slender hand grasp Johns shoulder. At that moment Sarah knew who the hand belonged to, and what she had to do to stop it.

John felt a hand gently place it's self on his right shoulder. Turning his head he looked to find the hand connected to Cameron. She had a look of fear and disappointment on her seemingly angelic face. It made John feel a weight of guilt for the way he acted. John felt all the anger and resentment leave him in a rush. Replaced with shame for what he had done and said. John turned back toward his mother not knowing what to say.

However as he turned back he saw Sarah removing her jacket and over shirt reviling a thin wife beater which she pulled out of it's tucked position in her pants. John looked at Sarah with confusion for a second.

"Babe, This is going to hurt me more then you, but it has to be done" Sarah stated dropping the clothing to the floor giving Cameron a withering death glare before walking out the front door with a slam.

There was a confused silence before John knew what Sarah meant. John turned to a puzzled Cameron who watched the front door expecting something to happen. John took her hand off his shoulder rubbing her knuckles lightly giving her a slight grin before letting it go.

The sound of foot steps coming from the kitchen caused the two to turn there heads toward Derek who had a bottle of beer in his hand leaning against the door frame of the living room. Taking a swig of the liquid he gave John a smartass smile.

"Go get her Kiddo" Derek said raising a beer in salute. John just shook his head, sighing he removing his own jacket, and took a deep breathe before making his way out the door with an impressive slam.

The Night was cold as it was clear, with every star visible in the dark sky. John made his way off the front porch on to the front lawn where Sarah was waiting.

Sarah had been stretching when she heard the soft crunching of grass approaching her. Turning in the dark she spotted John as he stopped several yards away from her. There was a tense silence as both looked another over.

John had a rush of fear go through him as Sarah's muscles gleamed in the moonlight.

"I don't want to fight you John, but if this is the only way I can shake you from that metal bitch then I'll be glad to do so." Sarah said with determination. Her comment turned John back into the animal that he let out several minuets ago.

Sarah didn't wait long for the fight to begin as she felt a powerful force tackle her to the ground. She immediately rolled out from under John and sent a kick to the young man's torso. John caught her foot and flipped her on her back. Sarah felt a sharp pain as John twisted her leg. Sarah flipped her body over, using her free leg to kick John in the face. John stumbled backwards before regaining his fighting stance. Sarah pulled herself off the ground and took the same stance.

John advanced pushing Sarah backwards by her chest. Sarah countered by throwing a fist at him, John duck under it to which he countered with a kick. Sarah caught it and pushed forward knocking him backward on the ground. In one smooth John somersaulted backward rolling on his feet. Sarah however continued her assault landing blows to John's stomach and face. John slammed his elbow into his mother's cheek and starting barrage of his own blows. Sarah however countered by catching his fist and twisted it behind him, once behind him she delivered blow after blow to his kidney and ribs. John broke free when he slammed the back of his head into her face.

But the damage had been done as John had trouble standing, continuing to drop to a knee. Sarah stopped to get a look at John.

He had blood flowing from his mouth and nose. He favored his right side as he gave a Sarah a determined look.

"_What have I done!?"_ Sarah thought horrified at her handy work. Sarah could feel tears form in her eyes at the sight.

"Come on, let's go!" John said shakily standing to full height.

"John… Just give…" Sarah began but was cut off as he struck her across the face. Sarah threw another punched to which he blocked and countered to which she did the same. This continued for several minuets. Before both just began hitting one another with out blocking taking hit after hit from each other.

Finally after a brutal five minuets John dropped to his knees unable to keep up any longer. Sarah watched sadly as John in a last ditch effort attempted to tackle Sarah to the ground from his knees. John bear hugged her upper thighs, his face pressed into her stomach. It was no use; John had no strength left to move her. Sarah closed her eyes for moment feeling John's hot ragged breath on her belly as he strained him self trying to knock her down.

Sarah finally ended the fight ripping his arms from her upper thighs and delivered one last devastating punch to his bloody face. John fell to the ground on his back. He gasped and wheezed his eyes half opened staring up at the stars.

Sarah had tears flowing from her eyes as she watched John flip himself over and crawl toward her and grab onto her pant leg. Sarah had no heart to watch John's relentlessness. Sarah moved her leg from John and walked several steps to the front porch.

Cameron and Derek had been standing there watching the entire time. Cameron had a blank face, but Sarah noticed that her hand twitched as Sarah stopped in front of her. Sarah looked into Cameron's eyes and pondered a moment what about this metal that made John fight so hard to protect. Sarah turned one last time to see John drag himself pathetically across the yard in pursuit of her.

Sarah felt a hand on her waist she turned to see Derek who had been standing there for the whole fight move his head toward the door. Sarah noticed that she had been crying as Derek wrapped an arm around her leading her inside.

Cameron made her way out on to the yard to where John was still trying to drag himself to fight his mother. Cameron stopped in front of him studying John for a moment before sitting in the grass. Cameron gently grabbed John, and turned him over placing his head on her lap as she scanned his injuries.

John's last memories before blacking out were of the million stars above him, and a beautiful face.

***

Sarah sat in a daze on the couch as Derek cleaned her face with alcohol.

"Why, Why would he do it" Sarah asked out loud to know one in particular.

"Don't take it too personally; every normal kid calls out his old man." Derek answered sitting next to her grabbing her hand and began to clean it. Sarah turned to give him a weird look.

"Look, you've been both mom and dad to John so I guess you have to take the brunt of both from the kid." Derek explained starting on her other hand.

"You ever do it?" Sarah asked Derek

"What call my dad out?" Derek responded with a chuckle, Sarah nodded.

"Oh yeah, once or twice, ended about the same." Derek said leaning back into the sofa next to Sarah.

"Kyle called me out once" Derek said with a fond smile. Sarah turned her head toward him interested.

"About what?" Sarah asked

"You… Well more about me insulting that Goddamn photograph" Derek chuckled lightly shaking his head. Sarah gave a slight smile leaning into Derek a bit.

The sound of the front door opened with a slight creek as Cameron helped John into the house. John looked as if he had lost a fight with a bear. His eyes were swollen and his face was covered in blood but not as much as Sarah had thought. He shuffled his feet using Cameron as support.

"John will not be permentally damaged, but I require the first aid kit." Cameron announced leaning Johns head into the crook of her neck. Derek closed the kit and handed it to Cameron.

"Thank you" Cameron said with an emotionless voice lugging John with her toward the stairs.

"Cameron!" Sarah called out toward her standing up. Cameron stopped turning to face Sarah.

"I… uh" Sarah began but stopped as the two shared a moment. Sarah just nodded toward Cameron. Cameron gave Sarah a ghost of a smile before leading John up the stairs.

***

John came to on his bed as Cameron ran a wet cloth over his badly beaten face.

"Did you get the license plate number of that truck Cam?" John asked sarcastically still a bit groggy.

"Yes, sc 1965" Cameron stated in deadpan. John gave a tiny laugh before wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry John" Cameron apologized with sincerity as she moved the wet rag over John's cheek.

"Meh, Laughter is better then tears" John said with humor in his voice.

"No, about very thing that happened tonight" Cameron corrected John with a hint of sorrow. "You fought Sarah in my defense, and you got hurt." Cameron continued as she dipped a new rag into a bowl of soapy water. John grabbed Cameron's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, look what happened tonight wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was the one who called Mom out, okay, so don't worry about it" John gave her an arrogant smile despite his rough appearance. Cameron returned the smile and continued her work.

When Cameron's work was over, she crawled next to John, lying next to him. John pulled an arm around her as she laid her head against his unhurt side of his body. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Cameron spoke.

"John"

"Yeah"

"You got your ass beat by your mom"

"Guilty"

"… That blows"

"Totally" John said with a smile as he turned off the lamp to the room.

***

Sarah laid in her bed in the dark thinking about the night's events. Derek had left for bed after staying up and talking to her for most of the night. There conversations went from swapping stories about Kyle to remising about prior adventures together. Before Derek left he asked if Sarah would be okay she replied that she thought so.

Sarah's mind went from Kyle to John since then and how much they where alike. Both had called out the closest family member's they had to defend a girl they didn't know all that well. Both got there asses kicked for it, but never gave up on her. It was in that comparison that Sarah had come to realize that just like his father, John would never give up or leave the girl he loved no matter what she was or what people said. Sarah sighed in frustration at the stubbornness of her boy.

The creaking open of her door brought Sarah out of her thoughts. A dark figure slowly approached the other side of the bed gimping the whole way. Sarah smiled as she felt her mattress dip as John laid himself next to her.

There was a quite moment as both looked up at the ceiling looking for the right words.

"I'm … uh… Sorry for the way I acted tonight, it wasn't my place to question you." John said in shame with a hint of guilt. There was another moment of silence

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong of me to fight you … the way I did." Sarah responded with emotion in her voice.

"It's alright Mom, I wanted it and I got it. So, now I know better." John reassured Sarah wrapping her in a hug. Sarah wiped away a few stray tears before kissing John on the forehead. Both stayed there for a little in a loving silence.

"You know if you hadn't walked away, I would have gotten you good."

"Yeah sure"

"You don't believe me"

"Not for a millisecond."

"Oh ye of little faith"

"It's not faith it's fact"

"Pshh"

Their playful argument lasted until the pain killers Cameron forced John to take knocked him out.

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Foot notes**

**I know this is a unpopular Idea amongst the Jameron fans but, Yes Sarah can kick John's ass even with Cameron on the line (He aint Bale Connor Yet).**

**Derek was 15 during J day so it gave him plenty of time to be a rebellious teen. **

**I hope I wont be hung for another Kyle/Sarah John/Cameron comparison but I just see it.**

**R&R Peeps **


End file.
